Maverick's Mummy Misadventure
by IloveBumbleBee2009
Summary: Maverick thought she was just a regular anarchist; she cross-dressed, carried guns, swore, obeyed few people and respected even less. What she didn’t expect was for her rebellion to be the reason she was now helping to kill a 5000 year old mummy! Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**AN: EDITED. A huge 'Thank you' to all my reviewers, especially you, Brunette! I really appreciate your constructive criticism. Don't worry, everything you said will be covered, I just won't say how! ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** _The Mummy and its plot, characters, etc. is property of Director Stephen Sommers. The characters Maverick and William Caden, however, are of my own design._

* * *

**Maverick's Mummy Misadventure**

"Bye, Daddy," called seventeen-year-old 'Maverick' Caden to her father, William Caden, the American ambassador for Cairo.

"Have fun, honey," he called absentmindedly as she walked out of his office and into the busy streets. That's all he ever said, really; just 'have fun' as though she were five. Pistol-packing military brat or no, her father never cared where she went. She could have murdered all of Cairo if she so wished and he wouldn't have looked twice. But she was too used to it to complain. She had practically raised herself in the streets of Cairo, and didn't rely on her father ; he was always busy and never had time for her anyway. _Still, it would be nice..._

As Maverick flowed easily through the marketplace, headed for the Cairo Museum of Antiquities on the other side of the city, she shook her long, curly black hair from its braid, letting it fall to her lower back. If it wasn't for the fact she always wore American men's clothes (A fashion-crime even in 1926), her suntanned skin, black hair, brown eyes and perfect Arabic would've allowed her to blend effortlessly with the locals. But Maverick had gotten her name for a reason; everything she ever did was 'completely backwards to society's expectations', as a friend of hers once put it. She loved standing out from the crowd - she _wanted _to be different and wanted the whole world to know it. She didn't know how to conform to other's limits, so her inner child rebeled.

Suddenly, with a loud _rumble_, ominous black clouds rolled across the previously sapphire-blue Egyptian sky. _Well, _that's _odd, _Maverick mused, looking curiously up at the uncharacteristic clouds. Shrugging, Maverick brushed off the event, thinking it was only a rare, but always welcome, thunderstorm. As she continued on her way to the Museum, Maverick didn't notice the drunks at a local casbah raving that 'the wine has turned to blood'. Had she, and the next events may not have seemed so surprising. She had barely walked another five minutes before hearing a shrill whistle and the sky opened up a downpour of terror - fiery hail!

"Holy Mother!" Maverick cried, fleeing with the rest of Cairo from the deadly storm. As she dodged the flaming hail, Maverick heard an ungodly roar, so load it was as though all the demons of Hell were upon her. Terrified, Maverick ran as fast as she humanly could, finally bolting through the Museum doors.

As she headed towards the main room, where she was sure she would find the curator, Dr Bey, Maverick began to hear something. _Voices?_ Stopping outside the door, trying to swallow here fear, Maverick listened in confusion as she heard Dr Bey speak,

"We are part of an ancient secret society. For over three thousand years we have guarded the City of the Dead. We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world. " Ancient secret society? _Dr Bey_? What was 'The City of the Dead'? And who was 'we'?

"And now, because of you, we have failed." Maverick didn't recognize the deep voice that spoke. The English was perfect, but clearly was an Arab man; Maverick assumed that _he_ was the other part to 'we'.

"And you think this justifies the killing of innocent people?" Wait, was that Evy Carnahan, the librarian? Maverick knew _her_ very well; she always helped Maverick in her studies of Egyptology, her dream career (And was secretly envious of her). _If Evy's here, her good-for-nothing drunkard brother, Jonathan , is too._ Dr Bey spoke again.

"To stop this creature? Let me think…"Dr Bey and the mysterious Arab both answered with a firm, exasperated "Yes!" After a few more moments, Maverick grew sick of listening to the maddening discussion and threw open the door to the main room.

"Dr Bey!" she cried, her hair falling over one shoulder. She quickly surveyed the scene. Evy was standing with her back to the door, to the left of a caramel-haired man sitting on an antique chair. To Evy's right was Jonathan, standing in a replica Tutankhamun chariot. Directly across from them were two men; one was also sitting and had dirty blonde hair, and the other, with dark brown hair, was standing to his left. In the center of it all, slightly in front of Jonathan, was Dr Bey, also seated on an antique. To his left was a tall, dark, and, in Maverick's opinion, quite handsome Arab with prayer tattoos on his cheeks and wearing long black Bedouin-style robes. Everyone had turned to stare at her.

"Who the hell is she?" the blonde man asked just as Jonathan and Evy had cried,

"Maverick!" . Maverick gave them her trademark cocky, playful grin.

"Hey, guys," she greeted before turning to everyone else. "Now before you all ask; I've been here since the 'secret society' line; no, I will _not_ go home; yes, this concerns me; what I want is answers and no, I won't stop until I get them."

"How do you _do_ that, Mav!?" Jonathan gaped. She smirked.

"Pure talent, Jonny."

"What the hell makes you think you have the right to know?" the caramel haired man demanded. Maverick forced himself to ignore him, turning to the curator.

"Well, Doc?" Before he could speak, Evy and Jonathan jumped in, quickly telling Maverick the whole confusing tale. They knew when Maverick said she wouldn't leave until she had answers, she meant _every cocky word. _She was persistent that way. Maverick took a deep breathe, and attempted to make sense of what she had just heard.

"Okay: Carnahan's go with O'Connell," she began to retell, gesturing to the caramel-haired man, "to the City of the Dead, a.k.a. Hamunaptra. Henderson and Daniels," Maverick continued nodding to the blonde and brunette, respectively, "along with some friends, go too. O'Connell and friends find a mummy, Henderson's group find _The Book of the Dead_. Evy reads from the_ Book_ and brings The Creature to life. The Creature wants to destroy the world. To do that, he's got to kill Henderson's group, one of which, he already has. Throughout all of this, Dr Bey's buddies, the Medjai, were supposed to stop them, but couldn't, and now we've got a killer mummy on the loose. Oh yeah, and he wants to kill Evy to bring his dead girlfriend back to life. Is that the gist of things?" Maverick finished and was met with nods and several repetitions of 'yeah, that's about it'. Maverick gave Evy a sad smile, trying not to show her own fear.

"Bad news bared for you, Evy," she sighed.

"On the contrary, Miss Caden," Dr Bey mused, standing, "It _may_ just give us the time we need to kill the creature." As he spoke, the Arab men, who's name she didn't know, paced slowly forward, staring up at the skylight.

"We will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing." At this, everyone stood to see the sun being eclipsed by the moon.

" 'And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens,' "Jonathan quoted from the Bible, " ' and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt.' "Maverick heard the Arab's words echoing in her head.

_His powers are growing…_

_His powers are growing… _As she stared up at the dark circle that used to be the sun, Maverick felt her stomach turn to cold lead.

_Why do I get the feeling that this whole terrible misadventure isn't over?_ For that, she had no answer.

* * *

**So what say you, fans? Continue? Leave as is? Let me know; reviews are love!**

**~IloveBumbleBee2009**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: EDITED Alright, fans, chapter 2! Mostly just a little bonding moment between Mav and the Arab man (three guesses who _he_ is!) sent in a sorta '_meanwhile, back at the museum..._' scene that wasn't in the movie. Enjoy!**

****

**Disclaimer: **_The Mummy and its plot, characters, etc. is property of Director Stephen Sommers. The characters Maverick and William Caden, however, are of my own design._

Maverick's Mummy Misadventure

**Chapter Two**

Maverick Caden was not a happy androgynous rebel girl. As she sat in a replica Egyptian throne in the library, researching _anything _that might help them kill the Creature (using, of course a hieroglyph 'dictionary' Evy made for her a few years ago and writing the translations down - damn, Egyptian was hard), she ran the argument she had been in an hour ago through her mind, trying to figure out just how the hell she had been talked into staying at the museum.

_"Well, what now?" Jonathan asked, sounding nervous. _Just what I was thinking_, Maverick mused. Nothing she had ever read or heard of told of something like this. Except…_

_"Hey Evy, what kind of curse was put on this guy?" she asked, knowing it had to be a curse. Spells didn't create creatures like that._

_"The Hom-Dai," Evy answered, giving Maverick a frightened look. Maverick spat an ugly curse in Arabic. The Arab man gave her a shocked look, but she didn't even notice._The Hom-Dai! Figures! _The Hom-Dai was a very dangerous curse, one that created a monster of unspeakable horror, with power over sand and water, to recreate the Ten Plagues, and.. God, Maverick didn't even want to _think_ about the rest!_

_"We should go back to Fort Brydon. We can figure out what to do next when we're safe." Rick acknowledged._

_"Right." Maverick agreed; it was as good a plan as any. As she trooped towards the door, Rick pulled her back._

_"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked, looking at her as he would an intruder. Maverick gave him a 'How thick are you?' look._

_"To the Fort, jackass. Where else would I go?"_

_"You're not going with us, you're going home!" Maverick yanked out of his grasp, glaring death at him, swallowing her incecurities._

_"And just what the hell makes you think you can make me do what you say? The meaning of my name must not be as obvious as I thought." Rick ignored her name comment._

_"You have no business here, you're just some cross-dressing brat who knows too much!"_

_"O'Connell's right!" Daniels burst out. Maverick gave him an incredulous look._

_"Really? How do you figure that?" she asked._

_"You have no business here! This is_ our_ problem, not yours! Besides, how would your momma feel if you died helping us?" Maverick rolled her eyes again, getting annoyed now._

_"You loons set a killer mummy loose, it's the whole damn world's problem. And, my 'momma' is past caring about what happens to me, and my father is too busy to notice whether or not I'm gone. I know how to fight, I'm not incompetent, so stop acting like I'm a helpless toddler!" she defied, finally losing her temper._

_"Miss Caden," the Arab man consoled gently, placing a calm, warm hand on Maverick's shoulder. "I understand that you can take care of yourself, but is there nothing we can say to convince you to return home, for your own sake if no one else's?"_ What is he, a mediator?,_ Maverick thought._

_"No," she answered, giving an unwavering look, trying not to get all gooey-eyed from his ruggedly attractive looks, "It's like you said; you need all the help you can get, and I already know everything, anyway. How many other people in this city would not only believe you, but actually be willing to help you? I can promise there won't be many."_

_"I can't believe this!" Henderson ranted behind her, "Why the hell are we taking orders form a kid who probably can't even shoot strait?!" Rolling her eyes, Maverick turned to face him, drawing her gun._

_"Wait , wha-" BANG! Henderson ducked as a vase above him shattered. Maverick lazily replaced her gun._

_"I'm no world-class shot, but it doesn't take a genius to aim a sidearm." Henderson appeared a little shaken by the sudden blast. The others couldn't really blame him - a half-inch lower and Maverick would have killed him._

_"Okay," Rick said, getting an idea, "so you do have some skill. But we still can't take you." It was Maverick's turn to wear the 'Are you crazy?' look. "It's not that we couldn't use you - you've made your point - we just need you to stay at the museum."_

_"Why?" she asked, incredulity coloring her voice. She was certain this was just a ruse to have her left behind; why else would they need her to stay? Before Rick could answer, Dr Bey stepped in; he had picked up on O'Connell's scheme. This would make sure he could keep an eye on the teen troublemaker, anyway._

_"Miss Caden, we need you here at the museum. Our own research would be rather shorthanded, otherwise, and I need someone to help decipher Ancient Egyptian. You would be of more help here with us." he stated, hoping Maverick's adolescent pride would take the bait. It seemed to work; Maverick nodded her resolution._

_"All right, Evy goes with Rick, I stay and help the Doc."_

"They tricked me, the jackasses," Maverick muttered darkly, snapping her book shut. Sighing in frustration, Maverick flipped her re-braided hair over her shoulder before propping her chin in her hand. Now where do I look?

"Anything,yet, Miss Caden?" Maverick looked up curiously at the voice that spoke. It was the Arab man, the one that, much to Maverick's annoyance, she still had yet to learn his name. Maverick sighed.

"Call me Maverick, and I found one thing: The unpronounceable ritual that the Creature has to complete to bring his girlfriend to life can only be preformed on the day that the moon is completely full, which is a few days away. Other than that, not a damn thing." Maverick shook her head, believing their chances of survival were only getting bleaker, "Looks like your ancestors did their job of keeping Hamunaptra hidden a little too well."

"So it would seem; neither I nor my uncle have found anything. You are doing better than we are at this point." he replied, putting down a book he was carrying and sitting down on a large gilded chest across from her. Maverick looked at him, catching something she was sure he hadn't realized he had let slip.

"Doc Bey's your uncle?" He nodded.

"Yes, he is my father's brother." Maverick and the Arab sat in companionable silence for a moment.

"Is that your real name?" Maverick's head snapped up in surprise, an odd expression on her face.

"Come again?"

"Everyone calls you Maverick, but I've never heard of anyone being named that at birth. I was simply wondering if that was your real name, or just a widely used nickname." Maverick couldn't help herself; dispite her nervousness, she began to laugh. He looked at her quizzically. "What is funny?" Maverick shook her head.

'No, it's… I'm sorry," she gasped between giggles, "It's just that of all the people that call me 'Maverick', you're the only one to ask about it!" She smiled, amusement in her chocolate eyes. "To be perfectly honest, no, Maverick is not my real name - not according to my birth certificate anyway. I just introduce my self as Maverick; I hate my real name."

"Why? What is your real name?" he asked, not understanding the teenagers logic.

"My real name, is 'Marianne' Caden," she replied grimacing. "Blech." He only looked more confused.

"I don't see what is so bad; Marianne seems like a nice name to me." She shrugged.

"Sure, it's a nice name, but I don't think it suits me very well. It sounds like a flapper name. And I'm obviously no flapper!" He smirked, a sight that, for reasons she could not explain, sent Mavericks heart into a frenzy.

"I know; Uncle told me all about you years ago." Maverick raised an elegant eyebrow, growing nervous again.

"What did he say?"

"He said you were the American ambassadors daughter," He grinned, "A cross-dressing, foulmouthed, disrespectful, headstrong teenager who refuses to take 'no' for an answer." Maverick grimaced; it was all true, but it sounded rather harsh when put that way. He laughed, a rich, warm sound that reminded Maverick of fresh Egyptian coffee. She loved it. "But he also said that you were a brave, strong girl who was kind to those you deemed worthy of your respect, with a passion for history and a teasing sense of humor." Maverick had to smile. _Good ole Doc, always saving my stupid ass._ Maverick looked up at him, deciding to finally answer a question that was bugging her.

"What's your name? This whole time, I've never heard anyone say it." The Arab looked surprised that he had forgotten to mention it, but smiled politely regardless.

"My name is Ardeth Bay." he answered. Maverick smiled and extended her hand, happy to finally put a name to a face.

"Nice to meet you, Ardeth - officially." Ardeth smiled as well and shook her hand.

"It is nice to meet you, Marianne," as Ardeth pulled away, he gave the teenager before him an uncertain look, "Do mind if I call you that?"

"You can if you must," she answered, smirking, "I still don't care for my name, but if you want to call me Marianne, go ahead." _Woah, wait a minute!_ she yelled internally. _Did I just tell a man I just barely met that he can call me by a name I hate? What the hell's the matter with me?!_But before Maverick, or Marianne, as she was now being called, could answer her mental question, a loud, terrified screech rang out. Maverick and Ardeth lept to their feet.

"Oh, _please _tell me that's not what I think it is!" Maverick exclaimed as she and Ardeth tore through the library to the window. Throwing open the shutters, they were greeted with a sight the made their blood run cold: a huge, buzzing black cloud. Flies.

"The Creature has taken another." Ardeth murmured. Abruptly, the flies sped toward the two onlookers. Ardeth quickly slammed the window closed.

"I was afraid of that," Maverick groaned, leaning against the wall as Ardeth locked the window.

"We must tell Uncle about this." Nodding her head, Maverick followed Ardeth out of the library.

Dr Bey already knew about the new victim - kind of hard not to here that scream! - and after telling him the piece of information Maverick had learned, uncle and nephew were deep in discussing what to do next. Maverick, sitting on the curator's desk, was more or less ignoring them.

"This is nuts; we're running out of time!" Maverick muttered to herself.

Maverick didn't realize how accurate she was; at that moment, back at Fort Brydon, Henderson was screaming his last breath.

* * *

**Hmmm... seems Maverick/Marianne might like our favorite Medjai a little more than she meant to. Lol, Ch 3 coming up... eventually.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The wait is over! Lol, sorry this took 4ever, but lotza crap been goin down - mainly loss of Net 4 a few days. Here we see the _real_ Maverick/Marianne come out. And she ain't confident any more.**

**Disclaimer: ****_The Mummy_ and its plot, characters, etc. is property of Director Stephen Sommers. The characters Maverick and William Caden, however, are of my own design.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Yes, well, according to legend, the black _Book_ that the Americans found at Hamunaptra, is supposed to bring people back from the dead. Until now it was a notion I was unwilling to believe."

"Leave it to Evy," Maverick muttered as she, Dr Bey, Ardeth, O'Connell, and all the rest ascended a set of stairs that led to a loft exhibit. Evy, Rick, Jonathan, and Daniels - Henderson was killed - had arrived at the museum ten minutes ago. Evy claimed to know of a stone tablet in the museum that told of Hamunaptra after Maverick had said her bit. That's where they were headed know. Ardeth looked down at her questioningly.

"What do you mean, Marianne?" Maverick gave him a sidelong glance.

"Evy can find any bit of information if it's written down - book, scroll, newspaper, it doesn't matter." Sighing, she listened for a moment, hearing Evy and Rick say that 'if the black _Book_ can bring dead people to life - then maybe the gold _Book_ can kill him!' _Of course,_ she mused, secretly wishing she was as smart as Evy about this kind of thing. _I guess I shouldn't be so hard on myself, though. I _am_ only seventeen. _Then, despite the muffled footsteps around her, Maverick thought she heard something. _Several_ somethings. _Probably just echoes. Or stress getting to me,_ she tried to convince herself. But by the time they had reached the top of the stairs, Maverick knew she was hearing something other than footsteps.

"Everyone, shut up!" Maverick called; in a quieter voice, she asked, "Do you hear that?" Everyone listened, holding their breath. There _was_ something!

"Is that," Evy whispered, "Chanting?" _You know, that's_ _exactly what that sounds like,_ Maverick mused, _But where's it coming from?_ Slipping past Ardeth and the curator, Maverick paced slowly to the large, circular bay window. Looking out, her eyes widened in shock. And fear.

"Um, guys," she hesitated, gesturing for them to come over, "We've got a problem." Everyone immediately huddled around the window. And instantly saw what Maverick meant by 'problem'. Outside, a countless number of chanting people were advancing on the museum. They were all covered in abscesses (_Another plague,_ Maverick though miserably) and were all chanting a single, horrible name: Imhotep.

"Last but not least, my favorite plague; boils and sores." Jonathan sighed. Maverick gave him an odd look.

"Jonny-boy, you are all kinds of crazy."

"They have become his slaves," Ardeth announced, ignoring them, "So it has begun. The beginning of the end." Maverick gulped silently, her trademark cockiness wavering.

"Not quite yet, it hasn't," Evy remarked, looking to everyone, "Come on." As much as Maverick wanted to believe Evy (and she really, _really_ wanted to), her inner fear wouldn't let her. It was Mavericks greatest flaw; under all the false cockiness and hollow words and actions, she was truly, _painfully_ insecure, and used cockiness and everything else she did to hide it. And it was starting to fail her. _Stupid girl! Of all the ludicrous things you've ever done, why the _hell_ did you get mixed up in this?!, _she thought bitterly,_ Oh, that's right; because you're a cross-dressing, foulmouthed, disrespectful, headstrong teenager who refuses to take 'no' for an answer, just like Doc Bey said! You're also an annoying bitch who will do anything for attention!_ Before Maverick could continue tearing apart her already low self-esteem, she heard a deep, unearthly voice yell an order in Ancient Egyptian; Maverick had a feeling that it wasn't an order of retreat. Roaring, the slave/zombie mob outside began to bang on the doors, attempting to break them down. Growing panicky, Maverick leaned over the railing behind her to watch the rattling doors, with Rick and Ardeth following her. _If things weren't bad before,_ Maverick reflected, trying to keep from hyperventilating,_ They sure as _hell_ are now!_ Behind her, Maverick heard Jonathan desperately tell Evy to read faster. To Mavericks shock and exasperation, Evy replied with a distracted "Patience is a virtue."

"Not right now it isn't!" Rick laughed, a bit hysterical. Maverick forced a sarcastic smile.

"Yes, right now, it would appear to be more of a _death sentence_!!" Behind her, Jonathan stumbled out of the door, calling back;

"I think I'll go get the, uh, car started…" Ignoring the lot of them, Evy kept right on reading, finally crying out;

"I've got it! The golden _Book of Amun-Ra_ is at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus! Take _that_ Bembridge Scholars!"

"Fantastic!" Maverick exclaimed, "Now let's get the hell out of here!" Deciding that Maverick was right (mostly because the door had begun to give), everyone beat a hasty retreat. Just outside the hallway they would escape through, Maverick skidded to a stop next to a weaponry display. Getting an idea, Maverick snatched a glittering dagger off the display, slipping it inside of her boot. _May need that later_. Hearing the door crack, Maverick ran the wind to catch up with the others.

Outside, Jonathan brought his convertible out in front as everyone ran out, Daniels in the lead.

"Let's go, let's go!" He cried, climbing into the car, "Get this thing in gear, boy. Let's get out of here!" As everyone piled in, a thin, ratty man in a red fez stumbled to a halt just outside the door.

"Imhotep! Imhotep!" he called. Maverick gave him a disbelieving look as she climbed in, as luck would have it, right next to Ardeth. _Damn, now I'm all but sitting in his lap! _As they drove away, Maverick turned in her seat, not surprised when she saw the mob following them.

"You're going to get yours, Beni, you hear me?! You're going to get yours!" Rick called to the man with the red fez.

"Oh, like I've never heard _that_ before!" he called back. Maverick sat back in her seat. _We're safe now,_ she mused,_ but for how long?_

_

* * *

_

**Wow, Mav can really beat herself up. But when you're more-or-less all alone your whole life, I guess that's what happens. Ch 4 comin up ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ch 4 finally up! God this took 4ever, with the holidays & a crappy net connection, but that happens. I'm trying to get them up faster, but like i said on my profile, I've got 20 lbs of crap in a 5 lbs bag. Least that's what my dad calls it. Ejoy the chappy!**

**Disclaimer: **_The Mummy and its plot, characters, etc. is property of Director Stephen Sommers. The characters Maverick and William Caden, however, are of my own design._

* * *

Maverick sighed as Jonathan drove like a madman through the streets of Cairo. They had just escaped a horde of plague-infested Egyptians under the control of a resurrected 5,000-year-old mummy. And Maverick was beginning to wonder if she really _should_ have just gone home. _Like I can leave now,_ she mused, defeated,_ The Creature knows my face. I'm stuck in this hellish nightmare._ Suddenly, Maverick was jarred forward as the car halted in it's path.

"What the hell?" she murmured, rising in her seat to get a view of what was stopping them. She wished she hadn't. Before them, a barricade of infected blocked their path to safety. Nervous, she turned to Ardeth questioningly, but the look on his face told her that he didn't know what to do either.

Apparently, however, Rick did. Maverick heard a pained yelp before being throw backwards. O'Connell was actually going to drive _through_ the crowd!

"Hang on!" Rick yelled as they barreled through the crowd. Sadly, Rick's plan didn't quite work. Rather than being knocked away, the infected natives latched onto the car, attempting to drag them out. _This is ridiculous!_ Maverick thought as she and the others fought off their attackers. _Do these things never quit?_ Distracted as she was, Maverick didn't notice one zombie/mind slave approach to her right. Maverick turned just in time to see the man launch himself at her, knocking her over. Before Maverick could react, a crushing grip encircled her throat; the man was going to strangle her! The teen girl gasped feebly as she clawed at the hands choking her.

_Stop panicking!_ her mind yelled at her. Maverick balled her fists; she was _not_ going out like this! Raising her fists, Maverick brought them down hard on the man's elbows, breaking his grip enough for her to breathe. Clutching the mans upper arms, Maverick launched forward, cracking the man's forehead against her own. Ignoring the pain, as well as the blood pouring down her face from the gash her head butt had caused, Maverick shoved the unconscious man off her and dove right back into the battle.

Another man tried grabbing her from behind; Maverick was not caught off guard this time. She ducked forward out of the mans reach, so that all her caught was the very end of her braid. Maverick turned, effectively pulling out her braid, and decked the man with a solid right hook. Maverick didn't spare the man a glace as she continued to fight.

"O'Connell! O'Connell!" Maverick turned to Daniels' voice, seeing him being dragged off.

"Daniels!" she cried, diving for him, trying to save him.

She didn't make it. Maverick watched as Daniels was dragged off into the swarm of infected. As she turned to fight off the others, she heard gunshots ring out, and knew Daniels was still fighting. But all too soon the shots cut off and there was a terrified shriek. _God have mercy on his soul, and on the souls of all who have died in this catastrophe,_ she prayed.

Suddenly, Jonathan swerved, and the car ploughed into a pipe that was jutting from the ground. Water spewed everywhere as everyone leaped from the car, running into a dead-end alleyway. They were trapped.

As the hoard gathered around them, the chanting slowly died off and everyone parted to let someone through. Maverick had never seen the man before; bald head, billowing black robes, dark eyes and a creepy smug smile. It wasn't hard to figure out.

"It's the Creature," Doc Bey intoned, sounding as dismayed as Maverick felt, "He's fully regenerated." Maverick barely had time to register that they were completely screwed before the Creature spoke.

"Keetah mi pharos aja nilo, isirian." Next to him, the ratty man who, Maverick remembered, was called Beni, translated;

"Come with me, my princess. It is time to make you mine, forever."

"'For all eternity' stupid ass," Maverick corrected, catching one of the few words she verbally understood. While Beni was looking embarrassed at being corrected by a teenager, the Creature continued to speak.

"Kootash de Na... Aja nilo."

"Take my hand and I will spare your friends." _Ah, hell._

"Oh dear." Evy whimpered while Rick scoffed. She turned to him, "Have you got any bright ideas?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," he answered, never looking away from the Creature.

"Well you better think of something fast because if he turns me into a mummy, you're the first one I'm coming after." Maverick watched with disbelieving eyes as Evy tentatively paced forward.

"No," Rick said, pulling his gun.

"Don't!" Evy yelped.

"No!" Ardeth and Maverick cried, restraining Rick from either side. Evy tried to talk sense into Rick.

"He still has to take me to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual."

"She is right," Ardeth stated, "Live today, fight tomorrow." Maverick fully agreed.

"Take it from someone who knows, O'Connell: Fighting mad gets you hurt." Maverick didn't like thinking about the number times her temper got her hurt in a fight; it was higher than most people thought. There was a tense moment as everyone stared at each other, no one willing to back down. Finally, Rick holstered his gun. Glaring daggers at the Creature, Rick spoke slowly, his voice dangerous.

"I'll be seeing _you _again." Smiling in a rather creepy fashion, the Creature turned away, leading Evy by the arm. Rick tried to go after her, struggling against Maverick and Ardeth's grip. Beni walked up, confidant now that his side had a bargaining chip. He reached into Jonathan's jacket, trying to take something from him.

"Hey, that's mine," Jonathan protested weakly, barley even putting up a fight.

"Thank you!" Beni taunted, smiling. Maverick wanted to shoot the little rat. Suddenly, the Creature yelled an order, and Evy began to fight against him. Beni looked at Rick, "Goodbye, my friend."

"Come here you little!" Rick growled yanking out of Ardeth and Maverick's grasp. He halted as the crowd pushed forward. As Rick looked for a way to escape, Dr Bey drew a scimitar.

"Doc no!" Maverick cried. But before she could attempt to pull her mentor's mentor back, she herself was yanked backwards by her collar.

"Mav come on! Jump down!" Maverick turned to Rick, fully panicked.

"But the Doc-" she wasn't given an opportunity to finish. Rick pushed her into an open manhole at their feet. Maverick fell through darkness for a moment before landing in a heap on something.

"Mav, old girl, please, do get off!" Jonathan choked from underneath her. She rolled off him.

"Sorry Jonny." Jonathan got to his feet just as a black mass landed came through the manhole, landing easily. When he got up, Maverick saw that it was Ardeth.

"Ardeth," Maverick called, going up to him, "What's goin on up there?!" but before he could answer, Ardeth had to pull Maverick out of the way of Rick jumping through the manhole. Rick looks sadly at them, and shakes his head. Everyone knew what he meant. Maverick felt tears welling in her eyes.

_Will the death of so many good people never stop?_

**Poor Mav, losing one of the few adults she actually liked. Ch 5 coming up as soon as I can type it!**


	5. Warning

**To all readers of Maverick's Mummy Misadventure,**

**I regret to say that this story has been put on indefinite hiatus due to loss of interest in the plot and character. I understand that this may come as a disappointment to some of you, but I would rather post this message and risk angry reviews than keep you waiting with no explanation. Writing Mav's story has become more of a chore than something I enjoy writing, so I will leave MMM on hiatus until interest is restored. If interest is not restored, an always (unfortunate) possibility, then the story will be discontinued. However, I am trying to keep discontinuation from happening. If and when I finish chapter five, and regain interest in MMM, this message will be replaced with said chapter.**

**I apologize for this inconvenience and possible disappointment, and ask that readers be patient if the story is continued, and forgiving if it's not.**

**~IloveBumbleBee2009**


End file.
